


and the deep blue sea

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bondage, Dom/sub, Kidnapping, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which slightly sadistic pirate!Jared is a good fit with mildly masochistic lieutenant!Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the deep blue sea

"Captain!" Hodge came to a screeching halt at the foot of the stairs. "We got one of them!"

Wiping his sword clean, Jared looked down from the deck. "You got _one_? I seem to recall at least a dozen of the governor's men swarming my ship."

"Repelled, sir," Hodge said. "Or escaped, if you want to get technical about it." 

Jared sighed.

"He's a decent rank though," Hodge added by way of mitigation. "Gotta be a lieutenant at least. We might be able to get something for him."

He whistled to a couple of the crew members and Jared leaned against the wooden railings as the lieutenant in question was hauled up onto the main deck. His wrists and ankles were already in irons -- Jared didn't know what it said about him as captain that his crew were quite so manacle-happy -- and Jared strolled down the stairs with his sword in hand as Spence and Roberts shoved their captive to his knees.

"And you would be?"

Blood trickled down the man's cheek as he raised his eyes to meet Jared's but his only answer was to spit at Jared's boots.

Always excited to be inflicting violence, Spence cuffed him hard around the back of the head but it was the press of Jared's sword against his throat which made the man go still in submission. The tip of Jared's steel dug in enough to draw a wince but no blood, and the man lifted his chin as Jared demanded, "Your name."

"Ackles," the man said through gritted teeth. "Lieutenant in his Lordship's navy."

"It looks like your men have abandoned you, Lieutenant," Jared said. "Do you think they intend to come back for you anytime soon?"

"Like under the cover of darkness?" Hodge chimed in. "When we're all asleep?" Jared aimed a sharp look in his direction and Hodge softened his questions with a shrug, "Y'know, for instance."

Ackles smirked. "You'll get nothing from me," he said, in what was a surprisingly bold move for someone with a blade to his throat. "I don't make a habit of consorting with pirates."

Jared smirked right back at him. "Well, that remains to be seen." He tapped Ackles' cheek with the flat of his blade before nodding to Spence and Roberts. "My cabin. Chain him up."

Knowing laughter rippled through the crew, along with a couple of cheers, and Jared made a mental note to deal with their apparent enthusiasm for restraints at some point.

Ackles put up a decent fight as he was dragged up the steps and into the relative seclusion of Jared's cabin but with the irons in place and a man on each arm, his options were limited. That didn't stop him from kicking out at whatever he could reach and by the time Spence looped his bound wrists over the hook hanging from the center of the cabin, Jared was exhausted from just watching him. 

Unable to wriggle his way off the hook, Ackles slumped in his chains with a grunt of frustration and Jared waved his men away. "Tell Palicki to head south; I want as much distance between us and the lieutenant's friends by nightfall."

Roberts hesitated in the doorway. "You sure you wanna be alone with him, captain? I saw him fight -- he would've taken out Hodge if Harris hadn't got there in time."

Ackles struggled again, fighting with the chains holding him up, but his inability to escape only made Jared more confident. 

"I'll take my chances," he said, strolling behind his captive and running a hand through his hair. Ackles cried out when Jared tugged his head back sharply but he stared up to the ceiling to avoid meeting Jared's eyes. "He's not going anyway," Jared promised. "Now back to your posts."

Spence and Roberts retreated obediently, closing the door behind them, and Jared let go of Ackles long enough to lock it behind them. 

Evening was drawing in and he struck a match on the rough fabric of Ackles' uniform before moving to light the candles that lined the room. Ackles' boots scuffed the wooden floor as Jared walked around, his shackles clanking as he shifted position, but the hook fastened to the ceiling held fast and the sound of struggles was soon replaced by Ackles' steady breathing.

Shrugging off his jacket, Jared set aside his sword as he went to inspect his new prisoner. Even forced to stand straight by the chains, Ackles was still a few inches shorter than Jared and he relished the height advantage as he leaned in close. 

"How's it hanging, Jensen?"

A smile broke Jensen's scowl for a second and he rattled the chains again as he muttered, "Screw you."

Jared chuckled. "Man, I know you missed me but there have got to be more subtle ways for us to meet. Like a tavern maybe, or a market, or by the docks at the next port. Attacking my ship seems pretty extreme."

"Screw you," Jensen said again. If his hands were free, Jared guessed he'd be flipping him off. "You really think this was my idea? I'm the lieutenant, remember? I do what I'm ordered."

"Yeah," Jared said, casting his eyes down Jensen's body, "yeah, I definitely remember that part."

Jensen narrowed his eyes but his feigned outrage only lasted so long when faced with the memory of just how obedient he'd been during the last night they spent together. "I hate you."

"So you've said," Jared teased, resting his hands on Jensen's hips. "Repeatedly. And unconvincingly."

Jensen's glare was without heat. "You're incorrigible."

"I'm a pirate," Jared said as he moved in for a kiss. "Deal with it."

Jensen's noise of protest was entertaining more than anything else but as ever he yielded quickly to Jared's attentions. With his arms chained, it was left to Jared to take the lead but Jensen kissed back eagerly as Jared held his hips and licked past his lips to taste the lingering tang of blood on his tongue.

Heat poured off Jensen, from the sheer warmth of his uniform, the exertions of the fight, the humiliation of his capture, and the strain of being chained up in Jared's cabin, and Jared slipped his hands up under his uniform to rest his palms against Jensen's bare skin. Jensen shivered at the touch but failed to hide his sigh when Jared lowered his head to kiss the blossoming bruise on Jensen's jaw. 

Jensen's cheeks were flushed when Jared pulled back and he gave his chains another tug as he asked, "You gonna let me down anytime soon?"

"Doubtful." His fingers went to work on the buttons of Jensen's jacket and shirt, moving upward from belly button to collarbone. "You hurt?"

Jensen shook his head, not looking down to where Jared was toying with his uniform. "Couple of cuts and bruises but nothing serious. Could've done without being hauled around by your men though."

"And here was me thinking you liked being manhandled by pirates."

"Only a select few," Jensen said with a smile. "And rarely in public."

The latter part was a surprise but Jared nodded as he said, "Duly noted." 

Finally reaching the last buttons, Jared unfastened them to let Jensen's jacket and shirt hang open. With his arms stretched up, his uniform was open wide enough to give Jared unimpeded access to Jensen's chest and he smoothed his palms over Jensen's skin, refamiliarizing himself with the old scars on his hip and below his shoulder.

His skin was hot to the touch and when Jared dipped his head to lick at the dip of Jensen's collarbone, there was no hiding the salty sting of sweat and sea-air. Jensen gasped at the first sweep of Jared's tongue, moaning louder when Jared dropped lower to scrape his teeth over Jensen's nipples, and he twisted in his restraints as he said, "Jared, please…"

His gasp turned to one of surprise when Jared stood up sharply and caught his hair again, pulling hard enough to make Jensen wince. Despite the pain, he was still beneath Jared's hands as Jared murmured against his bared throat, "Don't think I forgot that you attacked my ship, _Lieutenant_."

"I couldn't stop-"

"You could've warned me," Jared said, voice low and threatening. "You could've distracted your commander, given him another target, kept him away from my damn ship, but you didn't." He smiled as he nipped at Jensen's neck with blunt teeth. "And now you're here at my mercy."

In all honesty, the raid hadn't been too terrible -- Jared hadn't lost any of his crew and a small skirmish on the high seas was always a decent way to liven up an afternoon -- but as Jensen's breathing picked up in fear, he figured that a little retribution wouldn't go amiss.

"What should I do to you?" he asked, sliding his free hand down to the front of Jensen's pants. The bulge in the material was unmistakeable and Jared rubbed slowly through the fabric as he said, "I mean, I am a pirate. I can't just let my prisoners go unpunished, can I?"

Jensen didn't answer and Jared tugged harder on his hair. "Can I?"

Jensen's eyes fell shut as he pressed forward into Jared's hand. "No, sir."

Jared's teeth scraped Jensen's adam's apple. "Good answer, sweetheart."

He stepped back, letting Jensen's head drop to his chest as he caught his breath. Jensen's face was flushed even pinker now, the blush spreading all the way down to his throat, but he recovered enough to stand up straight as Jared paced around behind him. 

He'd stripped Jensen down enough times that the buttons to his pants were no obstacle but the noise Jensen made as they dropped to pool around his bound ankles went straight to Jared's dick. His underwear followed, pushed down to trap Jensen's calves together, and Jared gave his ass a teasing grope as he kissed the back of Jensen's neck. "Very nice, Lieutenant. Maybe I should get my crew in here to give you the appreciation you deserve."

Jensen jerked in his chains. "No, please-"

Jared gave him another kiss on the neck by way of reassurance. "Then I guess you'll just have to be extra loud. If you don't want anyone seeing you take your punishment, let's make sure the whole damn ship can hear you take it."

Setting his hat aside, he slipped his bandanna off his own head and over Jensen's. It settled across his eyes, cinched tight around the base of his skull, and Jared walked around again to give him a surprise kiss on the lips.

The threat of punishment hadn't dampened Jensen's enthusiasm any and his dick stayed half-hard between his legs as he kissed back greedily. Jared's initial pinch to his nipples didn't stop him as his tongue curled against Jared's, but Jensen broke away with a cry of pain when the pressure on his nipples got too much. "Fuck-"

He jumped in pain and surprise when Jared landed a hard slap to his thigh and chided, "That's not the language I'd expect from a lieutenant in his Lordship's navy."

"Fuck you," Jensen said and winced again at the slap to his other thigh which followed.

He dropped his head when Jared strolled back behind him and Jared stepped in close enough that his body was pressed up against Jensen's. With Jensen's arms out of the way, it was easy enough to reach past his hip to curl his hand around Jensen's dick, and Jared gave it a few quick strokes as he mocked, "Glad to see you're already enjoying yourself."

Jensen moaned, rocking his hips forward into Jared's fist, but he whined when Jared took his hand away. 

"Now, I think the traditional punishment is flogging," Jared said, pulling Jensen's head back to speak into his ear, "but somehow that seems too dignified for you, Ackles." He ran his hand over the curve of Jensen's ass and kissed below his ear. "A schoolboy spanking seems much more fitting, don't you agree?"

Jensen cried out at the first slap of Jared's palm against his ass and Jared chuckled as he hit him again. "I didn't hear an answer, sweetheart." He slapped him four more times, hard and fast on the swell of his ass. "Don't tell me you want me to get the cane instead."

"No," Jensen said, already breathing hard. "No, please, I-" He swallowed. "Please spank me."

Jared kissed his cheek in reward before bringing his hand down again. They'd played with the cane during their nights alone in various taverns (along with the flogger, the whip and pretty much every other instrument of discipline Jared had encountered on his travels) but with Jensen already tired from the fight, it seemed cruel to inflict too much pain, no matter how much Jensen seemed to enjoy taking it at times.

Judging by the way Jensen squirmed at the steady slap of Jared's hand against his ass, the spanking was sufficient punishment for now. Jared varied his strokes, hitting slow and fast, hard and gentle, to catch Jensen square on the ass or low on the crease of his thigh, but every hit produced an equally enjoyable reaction from Jensen. He struggled, gasped, yelped, sobbed, but stayed hard throughout as he arched his back to take every hit Jared could give him.

Jared lost count somewhere around thirty. Judging by the sting in his hand when he stopped, Jensen had to be hurting too and he gave Jensen's ass a squeeze as he asked, "How's that feel, Ackles?"

Jensen's breath hitched. "Sore." He whined low in his throat when Jared squeezed again. "Good."

Painted red from the smacks of Jared's hand, Jensen's ass was hot to the touch. He shivered, muscles tensing when Jared leaned down to kiss his tailbone, but when Jared slid his hand around Jensen's hip again, he was pleased to find that his cock was still standing to attention.

"What do you think, Lieutenant?" Jared asked, working his dick with slow pumps. "Do you think you've been punished enough?"

Jensen stumbled over his response, brow furrowing behind his blindfold as he tried to work out the correct answer. "I- I don't-"

"I'll give you a hint," Jared teased. "Most guys aren't hard enough to drill through wood after they've been punished."

Jensen breathed out on a sob when he realised what Jared was saying and Jared gave his dick a final few jerks as he said, "Let's take this up a notch. Maybe if you beg well enough, if you show me how sorry you really are for getting yourself captured, then I'll stop."

"I'm sorry?" Jensen ventured, blindfolded and confused as Jared retrieved his crop from the other side of his cabin. "What are you-"

He cried out in shocked pain when Jared brought the crop down hard on his well-spanked ass. Jared landed a smattering of further hits before Jensen could get himself together, peppering them down the backs of his thighs and on the sides of his ass, and Jensen fought harder against the chains as he tried in vain to pull away from the stinging hits.

"Please!" he begged. "Please, I'm sorry!"

"I'm gonna need you to be louder than that," Jared said, moving around to smack the crop against the front of Jensen's thighs. Jensen cried out, tangled in his pants and shackles as he tried to back away, and Jared caught him on the chest as he warned, "I'd keep still if I were you. Wouldn't want to hit anything too sensitive."

He tapped the crop against Jensen's dick as a warning and Jensen sobbed, still embarrassingly hard as he pleaded, "I'm sorry. God, Jared, please, I'm sorry!"

Aware he was rapidly reaching his limit, Jared brought the crop down on Jensen's nipples in turn as he demanded, "Louder, Ackles. Beg loud enough for my whole damn crew to hear and I'll stop."

"Please!" Jensen yelled, cheeks flaming and dick near-dripping with precome as Jared worked his way up the sensitive skin of Jensen's thigh with the harsh tip of the crop. "Please, I'm begging you, please have mercy! God, please-"

The crop dropped to the floor with Jared following a second later. He had his mouth on Jensen's dick before Jensen could even finish begging and Jensen's knees nearly buckled in shock when Jared took him deeper.

"What-" Jensen's dick hit the back of Jared's throat and Jared swallowed around his as best he could. "Oh, god."

Jensen sounded seconds away from either coming or passing out. From experience, Jared knew that neither was likely just yet but he slowed down nonetheless, sucking harder on just the head of Jensen's dick as he cupped his balls gently. 

Tremors went through Jensen's thighs as Jared squeezed his balls that tiny bit harder and he gasped into the silence of the cabin as Jared ducked his head to let Jensen's cock slide in and out faster. Bound and blindfolded, Jensen couldn't do much more than take it as Jared licked his way up the underside of his dick before letting him push deep into his throat again, and Jared reached around to grope Jensen's ass to force his moans up a notch.

"Fuck," Jensen groaned, rocking his hips forward as Jared scraped his fingernails over his reddened ass. "Fuck, Jared, I'm gonna-"

Jared pulled off before he could finish either the sentence or the action.

Jensen slumped in his chains with a frustrated sob and Jared grinned as he pushed himself to his feet and moved in close.

There were pink spots of color high on Jensen's cheeks and when Jared slipped the blindfold off, his eyes were glassy as he stammered, lost, "I- What-"

"Shh," Jared said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "You did well. You can come."

Jensen looked betrayed as he stared up at him. "Then why did you stop?"

"Come on, Jensen," Jared teased. "We both know you don't need my mouth on your dick to get off." 

Moving in close enough to let Jensen grind against him if he chose, Jared cupped his ass and dipped down for another kiss. He could taste Jensen's dick on his tongue still and as he licked inside his mouth, he knew Jensen could taste it too as he groaned into the kiss. 

With his tongue still brushing Jensen's, Jared groped his ass again, digging his nails in harder until Jensen broke away with a moan that was somewhere between pained and desperate. 

His head came to rest on Jared's shoulder, lips parted as he rocked his hips forward against Jared's to get some friction on his dick, and Jared bit down on his earlobe with a grin. "That's it, man. Come for me like this. Just like this."

He gave Jensen's ass one sharp slap, followed by two and three and four, hard as the angle would allow, as Jensen whimpered into his shoulder. His hips stuttered forward, rubbing his dick against the front of Jared's pants, and when Jared's final slap caught the crease of his thigh, the last rush of pain was enough to tip him over the edge.

He came with a sob, ass clenching under Jared's palm while he gasped against Jared's neck. His manacles clanked against the hook and the floor as he rode out the last of it, face buried in Jared's shoulder and cheeks burning hot with pain and arousal, and the chains became the only thing holding him up when he sagged against Jared, breathless in the aftermath.

"Well, congrats, Lieutenant," Jared teased, kissing his cheek. "It looks like you _can_ come just from being spanked."

Exhausted, Jensen aimed a half-hearted glare at him as Jared kneeled down to unlock the chains from around his ankles. "It wasn't just that."

"Right, right," Jared said with a smirk. "Can't forget being chained up and stripped naked by a pirate first. That's a crucial component." He reached up to lift Jensen's wrists free of the hook. "I'm sure that'll make all the difference to the governor when he finds out."

Jensen's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't."

"What, tell your boss that one of his lieutenants can't wait to put out for a common criminal?" Jared grinned as he helped Jensen stumble across the room to his bed. "Your secret's safe with me."

Jensen was relaxed and compliant as Jared removed his shackles before tugging his boots and uniform the rest of the way off to leave him naked in Jared's bed. His skin was marked with pink welts from the crop and from Jared's hand but Jensen seemed unconcerned with the proof of their debauchery as he sprawled on the sheets with a contented sigh. "Thank you."

"Y'know, you could always just stay here," Jared pointed out, not for the first time, while he stripped down too. "Better pay, better hours, better chance of spending the day naked and tied to my bed."

Jensen laughed as he rolled over. "Tempting," he admitted, "but I think I'll keep my current job for now."

"If you have to," Jared said, flopping on the bed beside him with a long-suffering sigh. "The offer's always open."

"If I ever decide I want to spend my life as a pirate's plaything, you'll be the first one I call."

"It's a deal," Jared said. "Although if you're not ready to commit to a lifestyle change, I'd suggest spending a day or five as a pirate's plaything first." Shifting over to straddle Jensen's hips, he pinned his wrists to the bed either side of his head. "Y'know, as a trial run."

"I'll consider it," Jensen said, craning his neck to kiss Jared on the lips. "But in the meantime, I should get back to my duties."

"It's getting dark," Jared pointed out, nudging Jensen's thighs apart. "You won't make it back in time." Jensen glanced up to the windows to confirm and Jared took the opportunity to nuzzle along the curve of his neck. "Stay the night with me -- we can figure out your daring escape in the morning."

Jensen feigned a sigh. "I guess I could live with being your prisoner for a few more hours." His smile grew mischievous as he flexed his fingers in Jared's grip. "I think you said something about a cane?"


End file.
